The Michigander Note
by Sinkes
Summary: A Michigander finds a Death Note, and dies while trying to destroy it. The lead character finds it, and you find all sorts of misfortune and tragedy in it's wake...
1. Origin

Author's Note: Death Note must be one of the most well known manga/anime in America, after InuYasha and Dragonball Z. Death Note is probably better than those two, but that's just a matter of opinion. Soo... That's why I'm making a fanfic of Death Note, that, and I don't want Weedy to be able to write a fanfic before I do...

So here it is, enjoy. P.S., this will eventually find it's way to , I'll tell you when though...

Death Note Fan Fiction

Chapter 1: Origin

Honestly, there's not much important about me. I'm average. Not to say I'm stupid, or not intelligent. I could make straight A's if I wasn't so dang lazy. But that's just it... I have what the doctors call "ADD" or Attention Deficit Disorder, something psychological... But like I said, I don't think it's real... I'm just lazy.

My mom says I shouldn't doubt the doctor, I say that I probably have a higher IQ than he does. My mom just looks away and says she doesn't doubt it for a second.

Anyway, I'm getting off track...

My name is Devin Reeds. I'm 15. Next year, I'm going to get my driver's license. This is the story of how I got a Death Note, as well as how I used it.

You might be wondering what a Death Note is... but if that's the case, I pity you. I'll tell you later what it is, but not right now. Right now, I need to tell you the story of where the death notes came from.

A long, looooooooooong time ago, in a world that isn't the same as what ours is now, a man died. His name was Able, but in later years, his name was just "The Shinigami King". More recently though, he's become known as "Old Man". He wasn't a mass murderer, and he didn't have a Death Note. In fact, he was the first human to ever die. A long time ago, after dying, The King got bored of waiting around for someone to die, and decided to make a book in which he could write the names of people in who he wanted to join him in the Land of the Dead. The first person's name he wrote in the book was that of his murderer, Cain. Cain hated Able from jealousy, which is why that is one of the seven deadly sins, because it can cause you to kill someone...

Anyhow, Cain felt terrible, and was almost happy when Able killed him. The only thing is though, is that Cain was very surprised when he saw his brother. Able had turned into a very strange monster. So Able thought that he might as well turn Cain into a monster as well. This is how Calicarcha was made. When their mother died, they made her into a monster as well, and named her Nu. Their father died a long time after, but he never ended up in the same place...

-

Many years after, I was born. I live in Michigan with my parents, and I am very average in some ways, and very odd in others. I sit like a famous detective in a T.V. show until my legs get tired, and then I begin biting my thumbnail. I pretty much worship L. So when I found my Death Note, my first thought was to burn it. But I didn't see the point, because if I can kill people without any way of being caught, why wouldn't I?

I'm getting ahead of myself. I'll tell you my story...

On May 10th, 2008, my parents went on a date. It was a Saturday, and I was exceedingly bored. So I went for a bike ride. I rode up to my favorite grocery store, and bought 8 cans of Rip-It. I chugged 3, and brought the other ones back to my Otaku-Lair for my friends. We sat around watching Death Note and considering the inconsistencies between the Anime and Manga and wondered what we would do with our own Death Notes. This whole time we sat with our knees up and held our manga with our hands up and fingers down while sipping Rip-It out of a teacup.


	2. Discovery

.. Death Note Fanfic Chapter 2: Discovery

Finally someone said something.  
"What if we had our own Death Notes? What would you guys do with them?" Allison asked.

"I'd burn it." Andy replied curtly.  
"I wouldn't... I'd use it to kill President Bush" Sandy laughed. I think she was joking, but it's impossible to tell with her.  
"What a waste, he doesn't even deserve to have his name written in such a wonderful gift..." Alexandra said dreamily. I don't know if she's ever serious about anything. I don't know if she's ever kidding though either. She is really strange. She's essentially a hippy, but yet, she's not into the drug culture either... like I said before, she's strange.  
"Well I'd do like Kira, and try to make the world a better place, but I wouldn't be a moron and try to take over using it... I'd just... make the world a lot better..." I said.  
"You idiots... if we had the Death Note, it would take over us. The Death Note wasn't meant to be used by humans. We all know who the original owners are, the Shinigami. The Shinigami are the only ones who aren't affected nm..by it's weird power... I don't think any human can truly possess it without being tortured and disposed of by the haunting shinigami in question. We won't use the Death Notes, the owners of the Note of Death always end up in misery..." Jason said this... Jason is probably the smartest guy I've ever met. He always seems to somehow know what he's talking about, and he never makes sense. Well, maybe he just doesn't put things in the order that he means to, whatever the case, the guys a genius.

Two Weeks Later...

May 24th, 2008

My parents were in the living-room watching television when it stormed snow heavily... We don't usually get snowstorms in the middle of May, but it's not to unusual, after all, we do get some snow during this season.

My brother Harrison is a drug addict. He's used X, Dope, Meth, and many other drugs illegal in the U.S. Today, he was in a DUI, the ironic thing being, he was sober. The unlucky guy was in the wrong place at the wrong time...  
The guy who was DUI-ing at this point in time was actually a good friend of Harris, the idiot just happened to be leaving where Harris was goin', and the two collided when Harris' friend turned around in his seat to yell at his younger brother when, well, I'm sure you can imagine a crash, an explosion, and three burning bodies...

Needless to say, my mother was horrified.

The Next Day  
I was riding my bike up to the store to get some more rip-it for my friends and I, when I saw Andy hurrying across M-31 with a black notebook in his arm. He was looking really worried and I saw a semi truck going down the highway, and- BAM! Andy dropped his book and went about 3 yards down the highway... The Semi kept going as if nothing happened, but I knew the guys face... I looked both ways and grabbed Andy's arm and pulled him onto the sidewalk. He looked really messed up.  
I knew there was nothing I could do for him, but I called for an ambulance anyway and told them I was in front of the orange bike shop on the Gonder/M-31 intersection in Interlochen, and waited for the Ambulance.  
While I was waiting, I grabbed the notebook Andy dropped. There were two words printed on the cover. I grew extremely excited as I read them.  
"Death Note"  
I opened the cover and read the text written directly onto the black cover with a white writing utensil.

**"Death Note: How to Use It**

1. The human whose name is written in the note shall die.

2. The note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.

3. If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.

4. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.

5. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.

6. The note shall become the property of the human world, once it touches the ground of (arrives in) the human world.

7. The owner of the note can recognize the image and voice of its original owner, i.e. a god of death.

8. The human who uses this note can neither go to Heaven nor Hell.

9. If the time of death is written within 40 seconds after writing the cause of death as a heart attack, the time of death can be manipulated, and the time can go into effect within 40 seconds after writing the name.

10. The human who touches the Death Note can recognize the image and voice of its original owner, a god of death, even if the human is not the owner of the note.

11. The person in possession of the Death Note is possessed by a god of death, its original owner, until they die.

12. If a human uses the note, a god of death usually appears in front of him/her within 39 days after he/she uses the note.

13. Gods of death, the original owners of the Death Note, do not do, in principle, anything which will help or prevent the deaths in the note.

14. A god of death has no obligation to completely explain how to use the note or rules which will apply to the human who owns it.

15. A god of death can extend his life by putting human names on the note, but humans cannot.

16. A person can shorten his or her own life by using the note.

17. The human who becomes the owner of the Death Note can, in exchange of half of his/her remaining life, yet the eyeballs of the god of death which will enable him/her to see a human's name and remaining lifetime when looking through them.

18. A god of death cannot be killed even if stabbed in his heart with a knife or shot in the head with a gun. However, there are ways to kill a god of death, which are not generally known to the gods of death.

19. The conditions for death will not be realized unless it is physically possible for that human or it is reasonably assumed to be carried out by that human.

20. The specific scope of the condition for death is not known to the gods of death, either. So, you must examine and find out.

21. One page taken from the Death Note, or even a fragment of the page, contains the full effects of the note.

22. The instrument to write with can be anything, ( e.g. cosmetics, blood, etc.) as long as it can write directly onto the note and remains as legible letters.

23. Even the original owners of the Death Note, gods of death, do not know much about the note.

24. You may also write the cause and/or details of death prior to filling in the name of the individuals. Be sure to insert the name in front of the written cause of death. You have about 19 days (according to the human calender0 in order to fill in a name.

25. Even if you do not actually possess the Death Note, the effect will be the same if you can recognize the person and his/her name to place in the blank.

26. The Death Note will not affect those under 780 days old.

27. The Death Note will be rendered useless if the victim's name is misspelled four times.

28. "Suicide" is a valid cause of death. Basically, all humans are thought to possess the possibility to commit suicide, it is, therefore, not something "unbelievable to think of".

29. Whether the cause of the individuals death is either a suicide or accident, if the death leads to the death of more than the intended, the person will simply die of a heart attack. This is to ensure that other lives are not influenced."

I smiled...


	3. Reality

Death Note chapter 3: Reality

Death Note chapter 3: Reality

I quickly hurled myself into my bedroom and locked the door. I flung myself onto my bed and lifted my death note above my head and stared at it. I must've been lying there for ten minutes thinking about what I could do with this mystical note.

After those ten minutes, my dad knocked on my door and told me to stop jerking off and come downstairs to eat.

"Shut up! You know I don't do that crap!! Such an idiot!! GOD!!" I hid my Death Note under my bed and went to eat. I knew I had to find a better place for it, because my parent's look under my bed weekly to check for porn magazines... they don't think I know, but it's not that hard to tell...

I don't look at porn, never have, never plan on it. I have perverted friends, but that's not really my problem as long as they don't try to pull me in to their perviness.

Today is Saturday, I don't know the date, and don't really care. My friends are all meeting at Grand Traverse Mall, so I had to meet them there. I treated everyone to a Monster, and we all hung out at Game Stop and Waldenbooks for about 5 hours before going home. We all met at the Otaku-Lair, and I decided to show off my new Death Note, surprisingly, no one cared about the absence of one of our own...

"Oh my fecking god!!" Zeke exclaimed when he saw the note. "That must be the best replica I've ever seen!!

"It's not a replica... here's proof..." I said while writing Zekes name down.

Ezekiel Lanier

5/24/08 at 6:24 PM EST

Suicide with a knife.

Less than a minute later, Zeke pulled a knife out of his pocket and slit his own throat. No one seemed to care, but they did react by realizing the reality of the Death Note's power.


End file.
